Pet Hospital
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: It's not always easy to admit you've turned your friend into a rodent.


Just graced upon me were the horrors and humiliation of removing my braces. The orthodontists have got to be the most clean minded people on earth, considering the entire time I kept think of torture/bondage situations vaguely similar to my own.

Anyway, for my extra year of therapy, I bring you fanfiction.

_Pet Hospital_

Ginny Weasley reached the front desk in a panic. The witch glanced her over. No blood, no signs of pain, and she couldn't see any bones sticking from anywhere important.

"You're emergency?" she asked.

The girl plopped a white ferret on her desk. It was shaking.

"I'm sorry," she said. "St. Mungo's does not treat animals. There is an animal ward not far from here."

"It's not that!" Ginny was close to tears. "It's my friend! He's stuck!"

The ferret looked at the witch expectantly. She shivered.

"Who's, erm—where—"

Ginny picked up the ferret and thrust it at her. The ferret was not looking pleased by this.

"Oh," said the witch. "May I ask the circumstances preceeding?"

"How soon will he be fixed?" Ginny challenged. Procedure or not, she'd just turned someone into a rodent and couldn't get him back.

"We should have someone in the Botched Spells ward open. It's up those flights of stairs." She pointed down a particularly long hallway. "Go to the front desk and tell them exactly what happened."

Ginny nodded and rushed down the hall. The witch sighed and beckoned the next patient forward.

The ferret in Ginny's hands clung tightly to her shirt as she jumped the steps to the top. It wasn't planning on dying today, but Ginny had done worse already. She sprinted to the desk and placed the ferret down, sucking in a few deep breaths.

"St. Mungo's does not—"

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny gasped at the wizard behind the desk. He was reading _Witch Weekly_. The ferret gave Ginny a look.

"What's your problem?" the wizard asked, flipping the page.

"I had a fight with my friend, and I transfigured him into a ferret," she said in one breath. "I can't change him back."

"Take a seat. You'll have to fill out the inquiry until the doctor gets to you." He handed her a few sheets of paper and a quill.

Ginny snatched the papers and fell into a chair, staring at the list. The ferret curled into her lap and began pointing at places to check. It was better than guessing, she supposed, and followed his led. By the time they were finished, a healer was standing over them.

"So what happened?" he asked, glancing through the information.

"We'd been fighting," Ginny said in a meek voice. "Normally I don't throw spells, but we'd been in the middle of something, and I still had my wand in my hand. I thought about the time I saw him get turned into a ferret before, and I thought it ought to teach him a lesson. I transfigured him, let him run around for a little while, then tried to change him back. I barely remember how I did it the first time, so I started panicking."

"He'd been turned into a ferret before?"

"Once, during my third year at Hogwarts. The professor turned him back."

The ferret was glaring. The healer picked him up, glancing over for missing parts. There didn't seem to be any. Last week a witch transfigured her husband into a teapot and the handle broke. This one seemed fine.

"The moment he turns back, he's allowed to press charges." He glanced at the information. "Especially if he's Draco Malfoy."

"He wouldn't!" Ginny gasped. "He'd bring it up anytime I got angry at him, but it's quite impossible for him to live without me."

The ferret was reluctant to agree.

"Alright then." The healer took out his wand and muttered something. The ferret dropped into Ginny's lap, and by the time it landed, it was Draco again. Ginny hugged him, then instantly pushed him off.

"My god!" she yelled. "You stink!"

"Have you ever smelled a ferret?" Draco yelled back. "I can't believe you'd even do that!"

"Ahem," said the healer. "There is the matter of services rendered, and if Mr. Malfoy would like to acknowledge this assault—"

"Oh come off it," Draco said. "I'm fine, aren't I? She cooks better than the house elves anyway. And don't give me that about 'services rendered.' W e could've just gone to Granger. It would've taken hours off this stupid visit." He stalked off.

Ginny smiled up at the flustered man. "Send the bill."

She ran after Draco, catching him by the elbow and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're not a ferret anymore."

He grunted in discontent, but he let her cling for a little while longer.


End file.
